1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional cavity surface emitting laser structure and a fabrication method thereof, and in particular, to an improved three-dimensional cavity surface emitting laser structure and a fabrication method thereof which are capable of enhancing a current injection efficiency and controlling a transverse mode by electrical fields applied on a metal mirror layer formed in a sidewall of a cavity and a current injection electrode and by adjusting a current injection path.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In the conventional three-dimensional cavity laser device, since a metal mirror layer formed in a sidewall of a laser post contacts with a current injection electrode, it is impossible to independently generate electrical fields on a sidewall of a cavity. In addition, the sidewall metal mirror layer covers a part of the top mirror region. However, the sidewall metal mirror layer is not formed on a sidewall of an active region due to an electrical isolation problem. Therefore, it is impossible to provide a function of a sidewall reflector on the active region in which an optical resonance is most active.